


Glow

by amirthfulgirl



Series: Inspired by Art #1 [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by Art, M/M, Marriage, Sonny is sunshine, Wedding Night, very soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirthfulgirl/pseuds/amirthfulgirl
Summary: “You’re glowing, Sonny.”“You make my heart glow, Rafael.”
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Inspired by Art #1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116605
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Barisi Art Challenge 1





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> The Barisi Fiction Archive started this lovely art inspired challenge today and I was immediately inspired so here you go.  
> Here’s the [ art](https://barisifictionarchive.tumblr.com/post/640669946874085376/quick-the-barisi-art-challenge-is-here).  
> The story is only short but I hope you enjoy it!  
> I’m always happy about comments and kudos!  
> Have fun reading!
> 
>   
> English isn’t my first language, sorry for any mistakes.

He couldn’t believe they had done it. He couldn’t believe he had done it.  
But they had. They were husbands now. Mr. and Mr. Barba-Carisi.  
Maybe it was always supposed to lead to this, who knows? All he knows is that he’s never felt more loved and secured than now.  


It hadn’t been big. Just quiet and intimate. They’re closest family and friends there.  
It hadn’t even been so far from their apartment, their home. Because they had both agreed that they wanted to spend their wedding night in a familiar place.  
A bit unusual maybe but perfect for them.  


Their wedding night was a bit unusual so far too. Far away from what you would think they’re doing on their wedding night.  
His husband had sunken onto their sofa with a content sigh when they eventually had gotten home. He had shed his jacket and shoes, the green socks matching his husband’s eyes but contrasting to the soft red of the carpet.  
He turned on the lamp behind the sofa before falling down on it as well. First leaning against his husband’s side before finally settling with his head on his lap, his legs spread out, gentle fingers tracing through his hair.  


Looking up at his husband’s face it was like seeing the sun for the first time after a long winter. His blue eyes matching his own socks but with a softer touch to them. The light from the lamp perfectly illuminating his head.  
He smiled up at him, tracing his jaw with his finger.  


“You’re glowing, Sonny.”  
“You make my heart glow, Rafael.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @ndrwsctt.


End file.
